Olivia Parker
Olivia "Liv" Parker jest czarownicą pojawiającą się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Total Eclipse of the Heart i siostrą bliźniaczką Luke'a, a także siostrą Kaia, Josette oraz czwórki zmarłego rodzeństwa, jak również córką pana Parkera. Początkowo udawała młodą czarownicę nie do końca świadomą swych magicznych zdolności, czym zaintrygowała skłonną do pomocy Bonnie i dzięki temu dotarła do sobowtórów. Jej misją było zabicie Stefana lub Eleny, co miało zapobiec powodzeniu planu Podróżników. Po stracie brata zdecydowała pomóc przyjaciołom z Mystic Falls, dlatego wykonała czar umożliwiający zmarłym powrót z Drugiej Strony. Tuż przed ukończeniem 22 lat, ona i Luke otrzymali nakaz powrotu do domu w celu odbycia rytuału mającego na celu wyłonienie nowego przywódcy sabatu. Utrzymuje bliskie stosunki z Tylerem. Wczesne lata życia frame|left|Filmik z dzieciństwa.Liv urodziła się jako Olivia Parker w Portland, gdzie dorastała u boku swojego brata bliźniaka, Luke'a oraz sześciorga reszty rodzeństwa. Jo oraz Kai, pierwsza para bliźniaków, całe życie przygotowywali się do rytuału, mającego wyłonić przywódcę Sabatu Bliźniąt, lecz ponieważ Kai zaczął stawać się dziwny ze względu na swą odmienność, ich rodzice doczekali się jeszcze szóstki potomstwa, w tym kolejnej pary bliźniąt, Olivii i Lucasa. O dzieci bardzo troszczyła się Josette, kochała je. Podczas ich czwartych urodzin nagrała filmik, na którym testowała ich znajomość tabliczki mnożenia. 9 maja 1994 roku w domu rodzinnym Parkerów rozegrała się tragedia - Kai wpadł w szał i postanowił zabić swoje rodzeństwo, aby zostać przywódcą Sabatu Bliźniąt. Po uśmierceniu czwórki z nich, zaatakował Jo nożem myśliwskim. Wbił jej go w brzuch, poważnie uszkadzając śledzionę. Łkając z bólu, dziewczyna wyciągnęła ostrze, udając, że nie słyszy nawoływań brata i poszła do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie chowali się Lucas oraz Olivia. Kobieta starała się je uspokoić, mówiąc, iż wszyscy się bawią, grają w pewną grę. Idąc, dziewczyna zostawiała szlak w postaci kropel krwi, przez co Kai odnalazł ją i maluchy kryjące się pod łóżkiem. Jo użyła swej magii do zamaskowania rodzeństwa, jeszcze bardziej irytując chłopaka, który nie zważając na szlochanie rannej siostry, uderzył ją kijem baseballowym, domagając się podania odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie są Lucas i Olivia. Dziewczyna nakazała dzieciom uciec z pokoju, a oni tak właśnie zrobili. Kai podążył tropemframe|Jo i dzieci. dźwięków, jakie wydawali, a Jo doczołgała się do pniaka ściętego drzewa, które niegdyś rosło tuż przed domem, i ukryła w nożu myśliwskim swą magię, a następnie schowała go wśród liści ma tym właśnie pniaku. Poprosił Kaia, aby zaprzestał rzezi - wtedy połączy się z nim. W ten sposób Jo ocaliła bliźniaki od pewnej śmierci. Dzień później wykonany rytuał sprawił, iż Malachai na zawsze został uwięziony w swoim odosobnionym świecie. Jo opuściła Sabat, a Luke i Liv żyli ze świadomością, że pewnego dnia (w dwudziestedrugie urodziny), będą musieli się połączyć. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 5= frame|Liva używa mocy na Elenie.Mówi, iż wśród wiedźm chodzi pogłoska, że Podróżnicy szykują coś wielkiego. Ich następnym celem ma być Mystic Falls. Dodaje, że teraz świat kręci się wokół Eleny, a jeżeli Jeremy chce chronić siostrę, musi pomóc jej się dowiedzieć, co robią teraz Podróżnicy. Nagle czarownica dostaje wiadomość od Luke'a, że Hazel nie żyje i muszą przejść do planu B. Dziewczyna zrywa się z miejsca, mówiąc, że wtajemniczyła Jeremy'ego w plan A, ale teraz następuje zmiana planów. Do kobiety podbiega Tyler, ale ona rzuca nim o podłogę za pomocą zaklęcia i odchodzi, uświadamiając chłopakom, że nie jest początkującą czarownicą. Następnie Liv jest pokazana, kiedy Elena znajduje się w jednym z pomieszczeń w Whitmore Collage. thumb|left|222px|Damon powstrzymuje Liv przed zabiciem Eleny.Czarownica ciska wampirzycę o ścianę i przybija ją do niej za pomocą drewna, a następnie przygotowuje kołek. Po krótkiej rozmowie próbuje zabić Gilbertównę, ale pojawia się Damon i odpycha wiedźmę na bok. Ta traci przytomność. Później Damon torturuje Liv i zatyka jej usta szmatą, aby nie mogła wypowiedzieć jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia.thumb|222px|Liv wysłuchuje kłótni Eleny i Damona. Choć Elena protestuje, Salvatore jest nieugięty. Ostrzega ją, że jeżeli usłyszy sylabę zaklęcia z jej ust, skręci jej kark. Wyciąga szmatkę z jej ust, ale dziewczyna nic nie mówi. Damon unosi brwi i ściska mocniej jej ręce. Gilbert ponownie protestuje i zaczyna kłócić się z byłym chłopakiem. Liv krzywi się i mówi, żeby już ją zabili. Salvatore powraca do torturowania dziewczyny, a ona zaczyna mówić. Nagle przychodzi Jeremy i mówi, że Damon musi zabić jego, zanim będzie mógł zabić Liv. Usprawiedliwia czarownicę i prosi, aby Elena mu zaufała. Ostatecznie Gilbertówna zgadza się i razem z Damonem wychodzi. Jeremy uwalnia Liv, a ona udaje się na parking, gdzie czeka na nią Luke. Wkrótce dołącza do nich łowca. Ostatecznie Liv i Luke zawierają umowę z Gilbertem. Liv nie pojawia się więcej w odcinku. thumb|left|222px|Liv każe dźgnąć się sztyletem.W Resident Evil, Liv jest w domu Tylera. Chce dźgnąć jego oraz Matta nożem Podróżników, aby sprawdzić, czy nie mają Pasażera. Na pierwszy ogień idzie Tyler. Hybryda bez oporów wbija sobie sztylet w brzuch, na co Liv unosi kąciki ust i obrzuca go powłóczystym spojrzeniem. Następnie dziewczyna podchodzi do Donovana, który uprzednio nie był zadowolony tym, że ma zostać ponownie przebity nożem. Liv proponuje mu pomoc, ale ostatecznie Matt sam się rani. Okazuje się, że są "czyści". Ich zadaniem jest dźganie ludzi w mieście sztyletem, aby sprawdzać, czy nie ma w nich Pasażera. Później Bonnie przychodzi do Jeremy'ego, bo nie odbierał jej telefonów. Chce się z nim podzielić informacjami, jakie podała jej babcia. Przez chwilę rozmawiają, ale przerywa im Liv. Bennett jest zszokowana, nie ma pojęcia, co robi tu panna Parker. Ta nieskładnie tłumaczy, że Jeremy zatrudnił ją, aby thumb|222px|Liv tłumaczy się Bonnie.pomagała mu w matematyce, ale Bon przerywa jej, mówiąc, że pewnie zaraz po tym, jak okłamała ją prosto w twarz i próbowała zabić Elenę. Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami i nie odzywa się aż do jej wyjścia. Kiedy Jer zamyka za Bonnie drzwi, Liv zaczyna z nim rozmawiać. Gilbert mówi, iż nie chce mieć żadnych sekretów przed swoją dziewczyną, ale czarownica upomina go, mówiąc, że złamała swoją zasadę dla Tylera i Matta, lecz więcej tego nie zrobi. Później, gdy Luke przychodzi do Salvatore'ów, wspomina, że Liv nie mogła tu być, ponieważ jest zajęta. Parker więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. frame|Liv zadaje ból Elenie i Stefanowi. W Man on Fire... W What Lies Beneath, zostaje wspomniane, że Liv odpoczywa po ataku Enzo. thumb|left|222px|Olivia i Luke w restauracji.W Promised Land, Lucas spotyka się z Olivią na obiedzie, podczas którego mają omówić swój następny ruch w związku z sobowtórami - Eleną i Stefanem. Liv powiadamia swojego brata, iż zamówiła im gofry, ponieważ uznała, że ich ostatni wspólny posiłek nie byłby kompletny, gdyby nie ociekał cukrem. Chłopak dziękuje jej, jednak nie zwraca na nią większej uwagi. Aby to zmienić, dziewczyna obniża menu, które trzyma chłopak.thumb|222px|Liv próbuje wyjaśnić bratu powagę sytuacji. frame|left|Sabat zadaje ból Lucasowi.Kiedy Lucas wypowiada się niepochlebnie na temat swojej rodziny, naczynia na stole zaczynają się trząść, a jego samego ogarnia okropny ból głowy. Chłopak zwraca się do swojej siostry, myśląc, iż to ona jest tego sprawcą, jednak ona odpowiada, że to Sabat jest wkurzony, więc to prawdopodobnie ich sprawka. Luke zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i mówi w przestrzeń, iż będzie słuchał. Ból ustaje, a sztućce przestają podskakiwać. Olivia uważa, że skoro nie udało im się powstrzymać sobowtórów prze wpadnięciem w ręce Podróżników, muszą podjąć inny krok - zabić Stefana i Elenę. Jej brat rozgląda się, aby upewnić się, że nikt nic nie podsłuchał, po czym niechętnie przyznaje jej rację poprzez kiwnięcie głową.frame|Liv zatrzymuje samochód. Później, kiedy Stefan i Elena wracają do Mystic Falls, jadąc samochodem z Marią, Liv staje na środku drogi z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią. Podróżniczka hamuje i próbuje wycofać samochód, jednak z tyłu zauważa Luke'a stojącego w takiej samej pozycji, co jego siostra. Nagle auto rusza do przodu, chociaż Maria z całych sił wciska hamulce. Kiedy samochód jest tuż przed Liv, zatrzymuje się i rozbija, jakby uderzył w niewidzialną przeszkodę. Po "wypadku" Stefan szybko dochodzi do siebie, a panna Gilbert stara się dobudzić Marię, która jest nieprzytomna, a krew cieknie jej z głowy. Gdy tylko Salvatore wychodzi na zewnątrz, zostaje opanowany przez Lucasa. Słysząc hałas, Elena także wysiada. Liv natychmiast używa na niej mocy, obezwładniając ją. Poważnie rani jej nogę, przez co wampirzyca upada na twardy beton.frame|left|Olivia zadaje ból Elenie. Panna Parker mówi, iż jest jej naprawdę przykro, ale muszą sprawić, że sobowtóra krew będzie bezużyteczna, a aby to się stało - jedno z nich może umrzeć. Luke dodaje, iż nie ma znaczenia, czy będzie to Elena, czy Stefan. Salvatore próbuje wyrwać się czarownikowi, jednak on to zauważa i popycha go z powrotem na auto. Parker pośpiesza siostrę, na co Liv zwraca się do Eleny, mówiąc, że tylko wypełnia rozkazy swojego Sabatu. thumb|228px|Liv orientuje się, że ich magia zniknęła.Nagle Stefanowi udaje się uwolnić, a Luke nie jest w stanie z powrotem go obezwładnić. Spanikowany woła na pomoc Olivię, jednak ona nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje z ich magią. Sekundę później ona także traci moc, przez co Elena wstaje na nogi i wykręca Liv rękę. W tym momencie czarownica zauważa dziesiątki Podróżników, płynnie intonujących zaklęcie - przyczyna zaniku ich magii wyjaśnia się. Pierścienie wampirów przestają działać, a ich skóra zaczyna się palić. Oboje uciekają, aby ratować swoje życie. thumb|228px|Liv i Luke w samochodzie, widząc Elenę na drodze.W Home, Lucas i Olivia, próbują wyjechać z Mystic Falls. Liv narzeka na powolny styl jazdy swojego brata, ponieważ uważa, że powinni się pośpieszyć i jak najszybciej znaleźć się daleko od miasta, w którym próbowali kogoś zabić. Lucas uważa, że na pewno ich nie śledzą - Markos pozbawił miasteczko magii, więc nie mogli tego przeżyć. W tym samym momencie Olivia zauważa, że drogę zagrodziła im postać do złudzenia przypominająca Elenę. Dziewczyna zwraca się do brata, mówiąc, iż chyba jednak udało im się przetrwać. Luke także ją zauważa i zatrzymuje się kilka centymetrów od panny Gilbert, która drwiąco się uśmiecha. Czarownik odwraca się i widzi Caroline z drugiej strony. Panna Parker uważa, że zachowały się wrednie, używając ich sztuczek przeciwko nim. thumb|left|228px|Liv rozmawia z Caroline i Eleną.Oboje wysiadają z samochodu i zaczynają rozmawiać z wampirzycami. Elena informuje ich, że Stefan nie żyje, na co Liv odpowiada, iż jest jej naprawdę przykro, chociaż wie, że żadna z nich jej nie uwierzy. Jednakże reakcja Eleny jest zupełnie inna - wampirzyca mówi, że to dobrze, ponieważ pomogą im przywrócić Stefana. frame|left|Olivia uświadamia sobie, że musi pomóc wampirzycom.Olivia stara się wytłumaczyć, iż nie jest to możliwe, ponieważ wtedy Podróżnicy mogliby na nowo uruchomić swój czar, a wtedy magia wiedźm by wyparowała, więc i wampiry miałyby przechlapane. Jednak panna Gilbert odpowiada, iż zabiją wiele Podróżników, w tym także Markosa, dzięki czemu nie będą mogli przywrócić swojego zaklęcia. Wtedy głos zabiera Lucas. Panna Forbes używa super szybkości i skręca czarownikowi kark. thumb|228px|Liv przygotowuje się do zaklęcia.Ciało chłopaka spada na ziemię, a Liv wyrywa się pełen rozpaczy okrzyk "nie". Care mówi, że teraz jej brat jest oficjalnie po Drugiej Stronie, po czym pyta ją, czy teraz jest w stanie zaryzykować. O 18:59 Olivia zaczyna przygotowywać się do zaklęcia. Zapala świece i sprawdza godzinę. Nie widzi ona Luke'a, który stoi koło niej i szepcze jej słowa otuchy. Czarownica zaczyna płynnie intonować łacińskie słowa zaklęcia. Podczas gdy panna Parker wykonuje czar, Lucas nadal nad nią stoi, chcąc być przy niej w tej trudnej chwili. Nagle słowa cichną, ponieważ Olivia zaczyna kaszleć w połowie zdania. Luke dopinguje ją, mówiąc, że da sobie radę. thumb|left|228px|Liv rozpoczyna zaklęcie.Chwilę później zauważa, że odprawianie zaklęcia naprawdę staje się dla niej coraz trudniejsze - łzy spływają po jej policzkach, a krew z nosa brudzi bluzkę. Czarownik wybiega na zewnątrz, aby znaleźć Bonnie. Mówi jej, że Liv nie da rady dalej przeciągać czasu wykonania, więc muszą zacząć już teraz przez nią przechodzić. Stefan protestuje, ponieważ chce, aby zaczęli wszyscy razem, a Damona nie ma jeszcze na miejscu. Lucas ignoruje go, mówiąc, że nic go to nie obchodzi i łapie Bonnie za ramiona, przechodząc przez nią. Kiedy tylko wraca do świata żywych, biegnie do krypty. Wita się z siostrą, a ona obdarza go słabym uśmiechem, po którym niemal upada. thumb|228px|Liv kontynuuje zaklęcie.Parker chce, aby przestała, jednak ona kręci przecząco głową - obiecała, że im pomoże - po czym na nowo rozpoczyna intonowanie. Luke na to nie reaguje, ale po chwili stwierdza, że nie pozwoli jej dla nich umrzeć. Wstaje, całuje ją czule w głowę, po czym sam zaczyna odmawiać czar. Po padnięciu kilku słów, świecie gasną, a Olivia przestaje śpiewać. Kiedy później Elena szuka czarownicy, aby wznowiła zaklęcie, ponieważ Damon został na Drugiej Stronie, nie znajduje jej - okazuje się, że Lucas zabrał ją i uciekł z krypty. }} |-|Sezon 6= thumb|222px|Liv prosi Tylera, żeby dał spokój Luke'owi.Po chwili chłopak przyznaje Parker rację i przeprasza ją za atak na Luke'a. Liv nie przyjmuje jego przeprosin. Uważa, że powinien powiedzieć to jej bratu, nie jej. Dziewczyna odwraca się na pięcie, chcąc odejść. Tyler zatrzymuje ją, zgadzając się z nią. Tłumaczy jej całą swoją życiową sytuację. Mówi, że jest sfrustrowany i wściekły, ponieważ nie całe cztery miesiące temu mógł robić to, co chciał i zmusić każdego do tego, o co prosił. Liv pyta go, dlaczego właściwie jej to mówi, na co on odpowiada, że chce aby wiedział, iż stara się jakoś uporać z całą tą sytuacją. Czarownica kiwa głową i życzy mu powodzenia, po czym ponownie próbuje odejść, jednak wilkołak pyta ją, dlaczego odchodzi, kiedy próbuje z nią porozmawiać. Liv odpowiada mu pytaniem na pytanie i odchodzi. Więcej nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. thumb|222px|Tyler zaczepia Liv.W Welcome to Paradise, Liv wraz z Lukiem przechodzi przez zatłoczone korytarze Whitmore, kiedy podbiega do nich Tyler. Mówi, że ma dla Liv szybkie pytanie, ale dziewczyna nie pozwala mu go rozwinąć, ponieważ odpowiada, że ona ma szybką odpowiedź - nie. Luke odpowiada, iż, jeżeli ma być szczery, Tyler go przeprosił. thumb|left|222px|"Znowu zachowujesz się jak suka, bo kogoś lubisz. Nie winię cię, jest gorący."Lockwood mówi, że pracuje nad swoją samokontrolą po wypiciu alkoholu oraz unika tego, co go denerwuje. Olivia każe mu przyjść do baru po pierwszej - wtedy zobaczy, co da się zrobić. Gdy mężczyzna odchodzi z uśmiechem na ustach, Lucas odwraca się w stronę siostry i mówi jej, że znowu to robi. Zdezorientowana Olivia nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi. Luke wyjaśnia, że znowu jest suką, ponieważ kogoś lubi, po czym dodaje, że jej nie obwinia - Tyler jest gorący. Chłopak odchodzi. Później Olivia przyjeżdża do lasu po beczki, które thumb|222px|Liv przyjeżdża po beczki.uprzednio pożyczyła Lockwoodowi. Jest zirytowana, ponieważ nie tak chciała spędzić swój sobotni wieczór. Chce wiedzieć, co właściwie stało się z ich autem, że nie mogli jej ich przywieźć. Matt odpowiada, iż jest to trochę skomplikowane. Tyler informuje kolegę, że da sobie radę i za chwilę się zobaczą, po czym zaczyna ładować beczki do bagażnika. Liv zaczyna sobie z niego żartować, jednak mężczyzna przerywa jej, mówią, iż nie jest w nastroju. Dziewczyna kpi z niego oraz z jego groźby, na co Tyler odpowiada, iż była to tylko prośba. thumb|left|245px|Telekineza Liv.Nieprzekonana Liv używa magii, sprawiając, że beczka wyrwała się chłopakowi z rąk i potoczyła kilka kroków dalej. Chłopak pochyla się, aby ją podnieść, jednak Olivia ponownie wykorzystuje swoją sztuczkę. Zły Tyler błyskawicznie się odwraca i przyciska ją do samochodu. Krótką chwilę para stoi naprzeciwko siebie, przygotowując się jakby do pocałunku, jednak Liv odpycha chłopaka i odchodzi. left|228px|Liv rozmawia z Tylerem na wykładzie.W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Liv siedzi obok Tylera na wykładzie Alarica, który dotyczy historii "powrotu". Lockwood mówi Olivii, że musi przenieść kilka rzeczy na stadion, a potem, jeżeli będzie chciała, może ją odebrać i razem poszliby na imprezę. Liv obrzuca go spojrzeniem, po czym pyta, czy ma na myśli randkę, ponieważ absolutnie się na to nie zgadza. Wieczorem Tyler pisze z Liv podczas jazdy samochodem, co sprawia, że chłopak potrąca jakiegoś mężczyznę na ulicy, a tym samym powoduje wielki wypadek - autem wjeżdża na imprezę, wjeżdżając w wielu ludzi. Panna Parker dociera do spanikowanego Lockwooda, próbującego odsunąć auto z umierającego człowieka, jednak magią wyręcza go Liv. Tyler szybko wyjaśnia jej, co się stało i mówi, iż jeżeli ten chłopak umrze, aktywuje się jego wilczy gen, po czym każe jej zadzwonić do Eleny. Przez telefon doktor ... instruuje frame|thumb|Liv zabija chłopaka.ich, co mają robić i jak ocenić stan poszkodowanego. Kiedy informują Jo, że z nosa chłopaka wycieka czarna krew, mówi im, aby chwycili go za rękę i wygodnie go ustawili, bo koniec jest już bliski. Mimo to Tyler się nie poddaje i wykonuje ofierze masaż serca. Liv ze łzami w oczach odsuwa Lockwooda od chłopaka, po czym sama przy nim klęka. Mówi, że to nie on go zabił. Gdy Tyler kolejny raz powtarza swoje zdanie, Olivia zatyka dłońmi nos i usta zakrwawionemu człowiekowi i trzyma, dopóki nie przestaje oddychać. Mówi Lockwoodowi, że to nie on go zabił - to ona to zrobił. Czarownica wstaje i odchodzi. Jak się okazuje, left|228px|Tyler trzyma Liv za rękę.panna Parker poświęciła się, ponieważ chciała uchronić Tylera przez aktywowaniem klątwy. Później widać, jak Olivia siedzi w barze, układając serwetki i cały czas płacząc. Kiedy słyszy, że ktoś wchodzi do środka, ostrzega, iż jest zamknięte. Do baru podchodzi Tyler. Stara się pocieszyć Liv. Mówi, że ten mężczyzna i tak był martwy, a ona nie mogła zrobić nic, żeby go uratować, więc uratowała jego. Lockwood bierze ją za rękę, przez co Liv zwraca na niego swój wzrok. Chłopak obiecuje, że nigdy jej tego nie zapomni. thumb|left|222px|Liv rozmawia z Tylerem na imprezie.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Liv obsługuje gości na imprezie charytatywnej w Whitmore. Jest zdziwiona, że Tyler nie potrafi napełnić kieliszka szampanem. Lockwood broni się, mówiąc, iż nigdy nie przedstawiał się jako profesjonalista w tej dziedzinie. Panna Parker przedstawia mu pierwszą i najważniejszą zasadę w tej dziedzinie - wszystkie kieliszki muszą być pełne, ale bez rozlewania po całym barze. Chłopak dziękuje jej, jednak ona nie rozumie do końca za co. Nie może go przecież zwolnić ponieważ mu nie płaci. Tyler wyjaśnia, że podziękowania otrzymała, ponieważ pozwoliła mu się odwdzięczyć. To nie podoba się Liv. Olivia stwierdza, że owy krawat nie jest ułożony prosto, więc mu go poprawia, po czym odchodzi, uprzednio mówiąc, iż powinien być zadowolony z tego, jak wygląda. Później, wciąż na imprezie, czarownica rozmawia z Lukiem. Jest zdziwiona widokiem swojego brata - pyta go, kto go zaprosił. Chłopak odpowiada, iż zrobiła to pani radiolog, którą poznał niedawno na siłowni, po czym chce dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi z Tylerem. Liv próbuje go zmyć, mówiąc, że to nie jego interes i powinien pilnować własnych. thumb|left|222px|Liv przychodzi na akademickie Święto Dziękczynienia.W Fade Into You, Olivia wraz z Lukie są zaproszeni na Święto Dziękczynienia w akademiku. Pyta Tyler, gdzie ma postawić farsz, a on ironicznie odpowiada, że też miło ją widzieć. Do Liv podchodzi Jo, przedstawia się i pyta, czy gdzieś się już nie widziały. Olivia odpowiada, że nie jednakże lekarka spotyka się z jej profesorem okultyzmu, którego ktoś tu zaprosił. Po tym nie do końca miłym przywitaniu, Jo odchodzi z naczyniami, które przyniosła Liv, a Tyler pyta pannę Parker, gdzie podziewa się Luke. Dziewczyna odpowiada, iż testuje nowy filtr na jego telefonie, robiąc głupie filmik ich życia na ich wspólne dwudzieste drugie urodziny, po czym rzuca chłopakowi swoją kurtkę i odchodzi. thumb|222px|Liv poznaje Jo.Zdziwiony Tyler wymienia spojrzenia z Eleną, która ruchem warg pyta go, co jej się stało, na co mężczyzna wzrusza ramionami. Później Caroline daje znak, iż nadszedł czas, aby zasiąść do stołu, kiedy pojawia się Luke ze słuchawkami w uszach. Przeprasza za swoje spóźnienie i wybiera przypadkowe miejsce. Widząc to, Tyler wskazuje mu odpowiednie, z góry przydzielone przez Care. Wszyscy siadają, ale Lockwood podchodzi do Liv, która stoi thumb|left|222px|Liv mówi Tylerowi, że on nic złego nie zrobił.zamyślona przed kominkiem. Pyta jej, czy chce coś do picia, bo jeżeli już zasiądą do stołu, szansa na to, że panna Forbes pozwoli i wstać, będzie niewielka. Olivia zbywa go, mówiąc, iż nie jest w nastroju. Tyler nie bardzo wie, o co jej chodzi, więc pyta ją, czy zrobił coś, co ją wkurzyło. Dalej smutna dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie - nic złego nie zrobił. Kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i odchodzi do stołu. Luke pyta zebranych, czy chcą zobaczyć wstydliwe filmiki z dzieciństwa Liv, ale Care szybko reaguje, mówiąc, iż teraz jest odpowiedni czas, aby wyłączyć telefony, jednak Lucas ją ignoruje. Puszcza nagranie, a Liv i Tyler je oglądają. Filmik przedstawia urodziny bliźniaków, kiedy jakaś kobieta bawi się z dziećmi. Przychodzi Jo. Nagle staje i pyta Parkerów, co oglądają.frame|Filmik z dzieciństwa. Elena mówi, że głos z nagrania jest bardzo podobny do głosu Josette. Laughlin odpowiada, iż to jest jej głos - nagrała ten filmik osiemnaście lat temu ma przyjęciu urodzinowym bliźniaków. Okazuje się, że Jo jest ich siostrą. Caroline dziwi się, że skoro się nie znali, jak mogli wylądować na jednym uniwersytecie. Jo opowiada, iż mieli tutaj przyjaciela rodziny - Sheilę Bennett. Elena wyrywa się, pytając, czy kobieta znała babcię Bonnie. Josette odpowiada, iż kobieta wzięła ją pod swoje skrzydła, kiedy tu przybyła, a także pomogła Parkerom umieścić Kai w innej rzeczywistości. Zszokowana panna Gilbert tym razem pyta lekarkę, czy mówiąc Kai ma na myśli Kai od Damona, na co Jo to potwierdza. Pałeczkę przejmuje Care - pyta, czy w ich rodzinie są dwie pary bliźniaków. Luke potwierdza to, ale dodaje, że odkąd Malachai jest w swoim więzieniu, jest tylko jedna. Nagle wstaje zdezorientowany Liam. Nie jest pewny czy dobrze usłyszał, że rozmawiają oni o Sabacie. Wszyscy przypominają sobie o jego obecności i próbują wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. thumb|left|222px|Jo opowiada historię rodzinną Parkerów.Ostatecznie Caroline zahipnotyzowuje Liama, aby przyniósł ze swojego pokoju korkociąg. Gdy odchodzi, wszyscy wracają do rozmowy. Jo, za namową Care i innych, opowiada historię swoją, Kaia i bliźniaków. Wyjaśnia pochodzenie nazwy Sabatu - przywódcą mógł zostać tylko bliźniak, który pokonał swojego brata/siostrę. Olivia wyjaśnia, że teraz ciężar przywodzenia przypadł właśnie im. Nagle przerywa jej Caroline, mówiąc, iż teraz, kiedy poznali się lepiej, nadszedł czas na obiad. Liv piorunuje ją wzrokiem i przeprasza za to, iż jej rodzinny dramat nie nadaje się na rozmowę przy stole. thumb|222px|Rozmowa Tylera i Liv w barze Whitmore.Care próbuje ratować sytuacje, ale Olivia mimo wszystko wychodzi. Później dziewczyna siedzi w barze Whitmore, kiedy przychodzi tam Tyler. Powiadamia ją, że panna Forbes jej szukała, aby ją przeprosić. Lockwood pyta ją, dlaczego mu o wszystkim nie powiedziała, na co Liv odpowiada, iż tego nie rozumie. Chłopak wysuwa argument, że jest facetem z wilczym genem - zrozumie ją. Uważa, że jeżeli nie zechce się połączyć, nie zrobi tego. Olivia próbuje mu wytłumaczyć, że Sabat potrzebuje lidera, a on nadal tego nie rozumie, ponieważ nigdy nie był jednym z nich. Dodaje, że nawet nie powinno go być w jej życiu - ma wystarczająco problemów. frame|Tylere i Liv.Okazuje się, że Lockwood zabiera Liv do swojego domu w Mystic Falls. Na kanapie śpi Olivia, a Tyler ostrożnie kładzie szklankę wody na stole, aby jej nie zbudzić. Dziewczyna wstaje i pyta gdzie jest, na co chłopak odpowiada, że odpłynęła, dlatego przyprowadził ją tutaj. Liv sarkastycznie zauważa, że to bardzo romantyczne. Tyler lekceważy to i mówi jej, iż ją chroni - nie pozwoli, aby poświęciła się tylko dlatego, że jej Sabat potrzebuje przywódcy. Panna Parker uważa, że i tak po nią przyjdą, jednak Lockwood ma inne zdanie. Niech to zrobią, ale w staroświecki, tradycyjny sposób, ponieważ żadna magia nie działa na terenie Mystic Falls. Słysząc to, Liv uśmiecha się leciutko i bierze dłoń chłopaka w swoją własną. Przeprasza go za to, że zniszczyła Święto Dziękczynienia, na co Tay odpowiada, iż zrewanżuje się w przyszłym roku, po czym dodaje, że nie pozwoli jej umrzeć. Następnie chłopak tuli ją do siebie. thumb|222px|Pocałunek Tylera i Liv.W I Alone, Liv przebywa w domu Tylera, który próbuje ją namówić, aby została w Mysitc Falls - tu Sabat Bliźniąt nie może jej znaleźć. Uważa, że nie może wyjechać tylko dlatego, iż Damon potrzebuje jej do wykonania zaklęcia - to lekkomyślne. Olivia pyta go, czy w takim wypadku jest teraz więźniem i czy wygląda na Roszpunkę. Lockwood odpowiada twierdząco, ale nie odpuszcza. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Luke nie może zrobić tego za nią. Panna Parker odpowiada, iż jej brat korzysta ze swojego czasu jako pojedynczy bliźniak, zabawiając się z jego radiologiem. Zdesperowany chłopak woła na pomoc Matta, ale on kręci głową - jeżeli w grę wchodzi Bonnie, Donovan nie zmieni zdania. Liv próbuje spokojnie wytłumaczyć Tylerowi, że nie może tu zostać - nie ma ubrań, a przez cały tydzień jadła pizzę na śniadanie. Już czas, aby powrócić do normalnego życia. thumb|left|228px|Liv na cmentarzu.Lockwood odpowiada, iż dla niego nie są to żarty, na co Liv mówi, że musi się z tego śmiać, bo inaczej się rozpadnie. Tyler całuj Liv, obiecując, że znajdzie jakiś sposób. Dziewczyna wychodzi. Czeka na cmentarzu na Damona i Elenę. Panna Gilbert dziękuje jej, a Liv odpowiada, że potrzebowała jakiejś wymówki, aby wydostać się z domu Tylera - za dużo facetów. Pyta Damona, czy ma wszystko, co będzie jej potrzebne. Wampir podaje jej krew wiedźmy z rodu Bennettów (Lucy Bennett) i Ascendent. thumb|220px|Olivia na cmentarzu.Dziewczyna pierwszy raz spotyka ten sławny przedmiot i jest zaskoczona, że Jo mu go oddała - była to jej gwarancja bezpieczeństwa. Jeżeli Kai się wydostanie, pójdzie po nią. Salvatore komentuje całą sytuację, mówiąc, iż dobra, stara Jo im pomaga, po czym ponagla Liv do wykonania zaklęcia. Za osiem godzin zostaną ściągnięci z powrotem, ponieważ żeby aktywować Ascendent, panna Parker potrzebuje księżyca. Gdy Elena pyta, jak wrócą, czarownica daje im malutkie buteleczki napełnione jej krwią. Ma ona pomóc jej znaleźć ich i sprowadzić z powrotem. Po wypiciu krwi para zostaje przeniesiona, a Olivia udaje się do pracy.thumb|left|222px|Liv rozmawia z Kaiem. W barze Whitmore zjawia się Kai. Liv go nie poznaje i przejmuje jego zamówienie. Malachai siedzi siedzi w lokalu, aż do jego zamknięcia. Gdy wszyscy wychodzą, mówi, że chciałby się napić prawdziwego drinka. Nie burbonu (jego męskość jest bezpieczna), wódki (jest nudna), rumu (jest za bardzo egzotyczny), ani tequili (nie chciałaby go po niej zobaczyć). Wybiera gin i pyta, czy to dziwne. Liv odpowiada, iż nie, jeżeli jest pięćdziesięcioletnim facetem, a on wygląda na dziewiętnaście, więc musi poprosić go o dowód. frame|thumb|Liv ucieka Kaiowi.Gdy Kai jej go podaje, czarownica śmieje się, mówiąc, że pochodzi z 1972, ale próba była niezła. Malachai ponownie podaje jej dowód - uważa, że to nie najciekawsza rzecz, jaka się w nim znajduje i prosi ją, aby się przyjrzała. ]Gdy dziewczyna odczytuje imię i nazwisko, próbuje uciec, jednak Kai błyskawicznie łapie ją za rękę, wysysając z niej moc. Proponuje, aby dokończyli to, co zamierzał zrobić ostatnio - zabić ją. Panna Parker rani go w rękę i ponownie próbuje uciec, ale Malachai za pomocą magii kolejno zamyka wszystkie drzwi. left|245px|Liv próbuje obronić się przed Kaiem.Mówi, iż jest mu przykro, że go nie rozpoznała, choć co prawda ojciec usunął wszelkie ślady jego istnienia. Rodzinne zdjęcia, filmy, ręcznie wykonanego przez niego indyczka. Liv ucieka na górę, a Kai wbiega za nią po schodach. Chociaż każe mu się trzymać od niej z daleka i zastawia dostęp do siebie stołami, mężczyzna jednym ruchem je odpycha na bok.thumb|222px|Liv sprowadza Damona i Elenę do czasów obecnych. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Tyler i wypycha czarownika za barierkę. Korzystając z okazji, para ucieka. Biegną na cmentarz, aby sprowadzić z powrotem Damona i Elenę, ponieważ szybko muszą skryć się za granicą Mystic Falls. Lockwood wyjaśnia pannie Gilbert, iż musieli to zrobić, ponieważ Kai jest blisko. Wściekła Elena próbuje dostać się do Liv i ją przekonać, ale para cofa się za granicę. Tyler mówi, że mu przykro, po czym razem z Liv odchodzą. thumb|left|222px|Liv i Luke wysłuchują argumentów Tylera za ochroną Kaia.W Christmas Through Your Eyes,Liv wraz z Lukiem przebywa w domu Tylera. Lockwood, który poprzednim razem zawarł z Kaiem umowę, stara się przekonać ich, aby utrzymać ich brata przy życiu - wtedy połączy się z Jo, a oni będą bezpieczni. Luke jest oburzony propozycją chłopaka siostry. Nie chce chronić kogoś, kto gonił ich po całym domu z kijem baseballowym, chcąc ich zabić. Liv przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że chłopak jest niepoważny, jeżeli coś takiego im proponuje. Tyler nie odpuszcza - dalej stara się ich przekonać do swojego pomysłu, jednak Luke ma odmienną teorię. thumb|222px|Liv stara się przekonać brata.Uważa, że jeśli Malachai stanie się najpotężniejszym czarownikiem w Sabacie Bliźniąt, popadnie w szał zabijania, chcąc się zemścić. Według niego właśnie to będzie ich największy problem. Olivia lekceważy brata i pyta Lockwooda, czego właściwie chce od nich Kai. Jak się okazuje, Malachai wie, że Jo nie ma magii - ukryła ją w nożu, w nocy z 9 na 10 maja 1944 roku w Portland. Podczas poszukiwań okazało się, że noża tam nie ma. Ze scen dowiadujemy się, iż ma go Damon, ale tego Kai jeszcze nie wie, dlatego jest mu potrzebne rodzeństwo - aby wykonać zaklęcie lokalizujące, ponieważ on sam nie ma magii. Tyler ponownie opowiada, jak miałaby wyglądać cała akcja, jednak Luke się oburza i wstaje. Uważa, że połączenie to ich powinność wobec Sabatu Bliźniąt, po to się urodzili. thumb|left|222px|Luke, Liv i Kai nad Jo.Liv sprzeciwia się mu, mówiąc, iż to nie prawda - urodzili się dlatego, ponieważ Sabat stwierdził, że Jo nie jest wystarczająco silna, żeby pokonać Kaia. Teraz ona stara się przekonać brata, co do całej koncepcji. Jeżeli by się udało, mogliby żyć normalnym życiem zwykłych ludzi i być szczęśliwi. W międzyczasie Damon mówi, iż dobrze ukrył nóż, ale gdy otwiera swego rodzaju sejf, okazuje się, że jest on pusty.Liv i Luke udają się razem na cmentarz, gdzie Kai wita ich, mówiąc, iż wie, że chciała zabić ich, gdy byli małymi dziećmi, jednak miło jest spędzać świąteczny czas z rodziną. Bliźniacy patrzą na bezwładną Josettę, skutą kajdanami i leżącą na ziemi. Chwilę później wszyscy we troje wychodzą na zewnątrz (z krypty), a Kai bierze leżący nieopodal patyk i kreśli poziomą linię na podłożu.thumb|222px|Luke i Liv przyglądają się Kaiowi. Gdy Malachai próbuje im wyjaśnić, po co to właściwie zrobił, rozlega się krzyk Jo. Wracają do krypty. Josette pyta bliźniaków, co robią, na co Liv odpowiada, że to, co ona sama powinna zrobić osiemnaście lat temu. Lekarka mówi bratu, iż to na nic, ponieważ nie ma swojej magii. Mężczyzna przytakuje i przypomina jej, że ukryła go w nożu. Pokazuje jej go i błyskawicznie wbija jej w ramię. thumb|left|228px|Liv i Luke w krypcie.Gdy przerażony Luke krzyczy, nie wiedząc, jaki zamiar ma jego brat, Kai spokojnie odpowiada, że stara połączyć się z Jo, po czym ponownie wbija sztylet w jej ramię. Stwierdza, iż to nie działa. W jednej chwili sprzeciwia mu się Luke - uważa, że już dość. Odciąga starszego brata, jednak Kai przyciska go do przeciwległej ściany, przystawiając mu owe ostrze do gardła. Chciał go zabić, kiedy jego mózg był wielkości żołędzia, więc dlaczego nie miałby zrobić tego teraz? Luke odpycha go. Mówi, że nie chce na to patrzeć i wychodzi. Liv zostaje. Kai śmieje się, że cała sytuacja jest naprawdę dramatyczna, po czym ponownie pochyla się nad Jo. Kobieta zatrzymuje go - umieściła magię w sztylecie z jej wyboru, więc aby ją wydostać, sama musi tego chcieć. Okłamuje Kaia, mówiąc, iż wykrwawi się za 30 minut, a to byłoby ironią, gdyby umarła, zanim zdążyłby się z nią połączyć. Malachai ogłasza, że idzie poszukać bandaży, po czym zwraca się do Liv. Każe jej wymyślić jak umieścić magię z noża w Jo. Byłoby dla niej korzystniej, gdyby nie musiał poderżnąć jej gardła, kiedy wróci. Mężczyzna wychodzi, a Olivia podchodzi do siostry, aby porozmawiać. Dotyka jej rany, próbuje ją pocieszyć. Jo odpowiada, iż chciała tylko uzyskać chwilę wolną od Kaia, żeby Olivia mogła ją uwolnić. Siostra nie zgadza się z nią.thumb|222px|Rozmowa z Jo. frame|left|Kai manipuluje Jo, odbierając moc Liv, aby przywróciła swoją magię.Josette wyjaśnia siostrze prawdziwy powód, dla którego nie chce połączyć się z Kaiem. Jeżeli to się stanie, Malachai będzie najpotężniejszy z całego sabatu. Olivia pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek pomyślała o tym, że może go pokonać. Kiedy ostatni raz się z nim zmierzyła miała dwadzieścia dwa lat - od tego czasu dokonała wielkich rzeczy. Została wspaniałą lekarką, którą uwielbia jej szpital, uratowała setki istnień. Zaszła tak daleko bez użycia jakiejkolwiek magii. W chwili, w której Liv chce podać jej ostrze, wraca Kai.Chwyta siostrę za ramiona, wysysając z niej magię. thumb|220px|Olivia pod wpływem magii Kaia.Malachai torturuje ją, aż Jo, widząc krew cieknącą z nosa siostry, zaczyna odmawiać zaklęcie, które na powrót połączy ją z magią drzemiącą w nożu. Liv mdleje. Po wybudzeniu się udaję się do domu Tylera, w którym jest już Luke oraz Lockwooda. Mężczyźni kłócą się - Tyler jest wściekły na brata Olivii za to, że wyjawił Damonowi miejsce przebywania Jo i Kaia. left|228px|Luke wychodzi zły z domu Tylera.Ich kłótnię przerywa Liv, która wchodzi do środka. Mówi, iż Josette sądzi, że może pokonać Malachai. Luke obśmiewa ja - uważa to za bzdurę, ponieważ Kai jest milion razy silniejszy. Tuż po zabójstwie Jo, Kai z pewnością przyszedłby po innych członków Sabatu Bliźniąt, aby zemścić się za odtrącenie go. Później zacząłby zabijać niewinnych ludzi, a to byłaby tylko jego wina. Zdenerwowany chłopak wychodzi. frame|left|Liv pyta Stefana, gdzie mogłaby znaleźć koszulkę, ponieważ Jo spaliła jej.W Woke Up With a Monster, Olivia ćwiczy z Jo magię w domu Salvatore'ów, na co pozwolił jej Damon - wampir chciał w ten sposób przeprosić przyjaciela za to, że zahipnotyzował go, aby ukradł sztylet Josette. Nagle panna Parker wypada z salonu. Słysząc zamieszanie, Stefan wychodzi z kuchni. Liv otrzepuje bluzkę, która, jak się okazuje, została niechcący podpalona przez Jo. Czarownica pyta młodszego Salvatore'a, gdzie może znaleźć jakiś T-shirt, na co wampir odpowiada, że w pokoju Damona - na górze, na końcu korytarza. Chwilę później dziewczyna przeszukuje szuflady komody w poszukiwaniu jakiejś koszulki, jednocześnie rozmawiając z Tylerem przez telefon. Czarownica uważa, że Damon może być zły, ale ma naprawdę niezłe ciuchy.Lockwood pyta ją, czy powinien zacząć się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie jest ona w sypialni Damona Salvatore, na co Liv odpowiada, iż Jo spaliła jej koszulkę podczas ćwiczeń. Wilkołak lekceważy tą cześć i skupia się na tym, że jego dziewczyna jest w pokoju wampira bez koszulki. Olivia kpi z niego - uważa, że musi on być teraz bardzo zmieszany. thumb|222px|Olivia rozmawia przez telefon z Tylerem.Chłopak przechodzi do następnego tematu i pyta ją, jak właściwie idzie jej trening z Josette. frame|left|Kiedy Damon orientuje się, że Liv ma na sobie jego bluzkę.Kiedy Tyler dzieli się jego zaniepokojeniem na temat, co byłoby gdyby Luke się dowiedział, że trenuje Jo, dziewczyna każe mu się wyluzować i rozłącza się. Później widzimy ją w salonie Salvatore'ów wraz z Alarickiem, obserwując ćwiczenia Josette. Do domu wchodzi Damon i od razu zwraca się do Liv, pytając, czy nosi ona jego bluzkę. W odpowiedzi czarownica posyła mu słodki uśmiech i z powrotem zwraca swój wzrok na siostrę. Później Liv wraz z Damonem udają się do liceum, aby wydostać Elenę z rąk Kaia. Czarownica ma wykonać zaklęcie maskujące, aby mogli swobodnie wejść do środka. Ku zdziwieniu Damona, dziewczyna rozkłada białe świece i księgę zaklęć na zderzaku jego samochodu. Wampir mówi jej, że tylne drzwi są tutaj, na co panna Parker odpowiada, iż tam nie wejdzie - byłoby to równoznaczne ze śmiercią z rąk Kaia. thumb|222px|Damon przywozi Liv do liceum.Dodaje, że jest wystarczająco silna, aby rzucić zaklęcie stąd. Przez chwilę płynnie recytuje słowa zaklęcia, jednak zaraz milknie. Zdezorientowany Salvatore rozgląda się naokoło, szukając Liv, pojawia się Luke. Okazuje się, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za jej zniknięcie. Jak mówi, nie ma ona czasu, aby mu pomagać. Później widać Olivię i Lucasa w akademiku, kiedy Luke pakuje ich rzeczy, opowiadając siostrze, że ich ojciec jest wkurzony i chce, aby natychmiast wracali do Portland. Liv próbuje się bronić - uważa, że tylko im pomagała, lecz Parker protestuje, ponieważ nie są oni ich tańczącymi małpkami. Następnie pyta siostrę, czy chce zabrać ze sobą książki. Zbywa go i docieka źródła złości ojca. Podejrzewa, iż to dlatego, że Lucas powiedział mu o pomocy Jo. frame|"Jeśli się połączymy, ty wygrasz, a ja umrę." Olivia mówi bratu, iż od miesięcy wiem, że jest od niej silniejszy oraz, że ją kocha, ale to już nie jest losowanie monetą. Jeśli się połączą, on wygra, a ona umrze. Dodaje, że przeraża ją ta perspektywa, po czym odchodzi. Później widać, jak Tyler biegnie za Liv w akademiku. Nie może zrozumieć, co dziewczyna próbuje mu przekazać - przecież mówiła mu, że ona i Luke mają równe siły. Olivia przyznaje się do kłamstwa, na co Lockwood proponuje ucieczkę, do której panna Parker podchodzi bardzo sceptycznie - uważa, że Sabat i tak ją dopadnie. frame|left|Liv i Tyler.Zły Tyler każe jej w takim razie iść. Przecież do tego cały czas dąży. Słysząc to, Liv mówi, że wiedziała, iż był błędem, że wszystko nim było. Dziewczyna odwraca się napięcie i próbuje odejść, jednak wilkołak łapie ją za rękę. Mówi jej, że to nie był błąd, po czym ją przytula i oboje trwają w milczeniu, ale nadchodzi Lucas. Powiadamia ich, że dzwonił do ojca i przekazał mu, iż w to nie wchodzą. Na koniec dodaje, iż jeżeli jego przeznaczenie równa się zabiciu jego siostry, to nie bierze tego pod uwagę. thumb|left|222px|Liv i Tyler podczas rozmowy o przyszłości.W Prayer For the Dying, Liv leży z Tylerem w łóżku w jej i Luke'a akademiku. Snują oni plany, gdzie mogliby się udać. Olivia wspomina o Południu, jednak Lockwood nie jest przekonany i robi kwaśną minę, mówiąc, żeby wybrała jakieś prawdziwe miejsce. Panna Parker odpowiada, iż omówią to, jeżeli spędzą przerwę wiosenną w innym miejscu niż małe łóżko, które chyba powinni już opuścić. Dziewczyna zbiera się do wstawania, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Tyler całuje ją w ramię i mówi, aby to zignorowała, ale wtedy słychać męski głos, pytający, czy tam jest (Liv). thumb|222px|Olivia i Tyler ubierają się w pośpiechu.Spanikowana Olivia bierze do ręki zegarek i stwierdza, że jest wcześniej. Wilkołak nie wie, kogo ma ona na myśli, ale wstaje szybko z łóżka i łapie koszulkę, którą rzuciła w niego Liv, każąc mu szybko to na siebie włożyć. Chłopak orientuje się, że to jej ojciec i chce wiedzieć, co on tu robi, na co Liv prędko odpowiada, iż zabiera ją i Luke'a na obiad. Tyler kryje się za drzwiami, które dziewczyna otwiera, aby powitać ojca. frame|left|Liv wita się z ojcem. Później widzimy, jak Tyler wraz z Liv przemierza park. Lockwood jest odrobinę zły, iż Olivia nic mu nie powiedziała o swoich urodzinach. Panna Parker odpowiada, że właśnie po to mu nie powiedziała, aby uniknąć tej konwersacji, po czym pyta go, czy za mocno się nie umalowała. Tyler lekceważy to i poważnieje - uświadamia sobie, iż fakt, że bliźniaki skończyły dwadzieścia dwa lata, oznacza, iż są gotowi, aby się połączyć. Liv tłumaczy mu, iż właśnie dlatego zamierzają z Lukiem użyć swoich wszystkich sił przekonywania, żeby Joshua zgodził się na połączenia Kaia i Jo, co oznaczałoby, iż oni nie będą musieli tego robić. W tym samym momencie dołącza do nich Lucas, który natychmiast zwraca siostrze uwagę na zbyt mocny makijaż i obecność Tylera. thumb|222px|Tyler i Liv przeprowadzają rozmowę na temat urodzin Olivii.Wzrok Olivii bardziej przyciąga jednak krawat brata i pyta go, dlaczego właściwie go założył. Luke odpowiada, że właśnie zamierza prosić lidera Sabatu Bliźniąt, aby nie musieli brać udziału w wieloletniej tradycji - to ważne wydarzenie, więc musi potraktować go poważnie. Odzywa się Lockwood, który uważa, iż powinni pozwolić mu z nim porozmawiać, ale i Lucas, i Olivia stwierdzają, że to bardzo zły pomysł, a panna Parker prosi go, aby obiecał, iż będzie się od tego trzymał z daleka. Tyler pyta co będzie, jeśli nie uda im się go przekonać, jednak jego dziewczyna nie dopuszcza do siebie takiej myśli. Chłopak nadal trzyma się czarnego scenariusza i przedstawia swój pesymistyczny punkt widzenia. W tym momencie pyta go, czy jej ufa, a kiedy odpowiada, że tak, dziewczyna obiecuje mu, iż jej nie straci. Całuje go na pożegnanie i odchodzi. Podczas obiadu Lucas powiadamia ojca o swoich planach dotyczących połączenia z siostrą. Joshua pyta go, czy odmawia połączenia, na co Luke mówi, że chcą pomyśleć nad innymi możliwościami. Jednak ich ojciec twierdzi, iż nie ma innych możliwości. thumb|222px|Joshua łączy Olivię i Luke'a wbrew ich woli.Liv protestuje, mówiąc, iż po to urodzili się Kai i Jo, a oni mieli być tylko wyjściem awaryjnym. Prosi go, aby dał Josette szanse, jednak Joshua odpowiada, iż nie prosi ich o nic, czego sam by nie zrobił. Olivia uważa, że dla niego to łatwe, ponieważ to on wygrał pojedynek ze swoim bliźniakiem, a nie skończył martwy. Jej ojciec oburza się na te słowa i zwraca jej uwagę, iż to nieprawda, a ona o tym wie. To połączenie cech dwóch osób, które daje nową duszę - fizycznie ktoś umiera, ale jego dusza zostaje w wygranym. Luke zaczyna mówić, że jest silniejszy od Liv i nie pozwoli, aby ona zginęła - nie może jej tego zrobić. Podczas ich dalszych rozmów, dzwoni telefon Liv. Dziewczyna odbiera go, myśląc, iż to Tyler, ale zamiast jego głosu słyszy Damona. left|frame|Ból Olivii podczas połączenia.Chce on rozmawiać z jej ojcem. Po chwili Liv daje tacie komórkę, a on prowadzi konwersację z Salvatore'em. Po rozłączeniu się, Joshua wychodzi na zewnątrz, a za nim przychodzi Lucas i Olivia. Dziewczyna pyta go, co właściwie robi, na co on odpowiada, iż myśli, jak bardzo jest dumny ze swoich dzieci - stworzyli tu dla siebie dobre życie. Słysząc to, Luke widzi nadzieję, że może ich ojciec przemyśli ich prośbę. Joshua potwierdza to i podaje im ręce w wyrazie zjednoczenia. Kiedy je łapią, mężczyzna zaczyna intonować łacińskie słowa zaklęcia - jak się okazuje - połączenia. Rodzeństwo jest wstrząśnięte fałszywością ojca, które zaledwie minutę temu zarzekał się, iż przemyśli ich pomysł, że są rodziną i jednością. Bliźniaków ogarnia przejmujący ból, ale nawet on nie sprawia, że Lucas przestaje walczyć. Błagalnym tonem mówi ojcu, iż Liv umrze, bo jest za słaba, jednak on z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy lekceważy to, rzucając krótkie "przepraszam". thumb|222px|Liv powstrzymuje Tylera od bicia jej ojca.Nagle coś odrzuca Joshuę z wielką siłą - okazuje się, że to Tyler przerywa rytuał. Wilkołak podbiega do czarownika i okłada go pięściami aż do momentu, w który odciąga go od niego Liv. Swój gwałtownym czyn tłumaczy tym, że chciał ja zabić, a on nie mógł na to pozwolić. W czasie ich rozmowy, Luke wpada na jakiś pomysł i już chce opuścić to miejsce, kiedy zatrzymuje go panna Parker. ]Chce wiedzieć, gdzie zamierza się udać, jednak on nie odpowiada, a pyta, czy mu ufa. thumb|left|222px|Luke wpada na pomysł.Liv, przeczuwając coś złego, ponawia swoje pytanie, na co Luke mówi, iż niedługo wróci - obiecuje jej to. Chłopak w pośpiechu wbiega na schody, a Olivia zostaje z Tylerem. Kiedy razem stoją już dość długo na tyłach Mystic Grill, Liv jest zła na brata, że do niej nie oddzwania. Tyler pyta ją, czy ma go poszukać, jednak ona nie jest zdecydowana. Nagle zauważają, że budzi się Joshua.frame|Joshua mówi Liv, że Luke nie żyje. Panna Parker nie chce uwierzyć w jego słowa i kiedy ojciec łapie ją za ramię, mówiąc, iż muszą uciekać, ona zdecydowanie odpowiada, że nigdzie z nim nie pójdzie. Joshua pyta ją, czy myśli, że Tyler ją ochroni, na co Lockwood ponownie krzyczy, iż zostaje z nim. Na odchodnym Parker rzuca, że jakby co, Olivia wie, gdzie ich znaleźć. Gdy znika, panna Parker rzuca się w ramiona Tylera i płacze. W The Day I Tried To Live, Liv siedzi zapłakana w akademiku swoim i Luke'a, kiedy wchodzi Tyler. Dziewczyna trzyma w rękach biały materiał, ciągle go mnąc, i mówi, iż jest to sukienka, jaką miała założyć na ceremonię połączenia, sukienka, w której miała umrzeć. Bezsilnym ruchem rzuca ją do kosza i pyta jak Luke mógł jej to zrobić. Tyler odpowiada, iż Lucas jej tego nie zrobił, ale Kai. Teraz zapewne zacznie od zabijania każdego członka Sabatu Bliźniąt, dlatego powinni zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i zmywać się stąd jak najszybciej. Inaczej wszyscy, którzy zginęli, umarli na próżno.Olivię denerwuje pomysł jej chłopaka i pozwala wylać się uczuciom, które w sobie chowała przez ostatnie dni. Później widać, jak Olivia siedzi na podłodze, intonując łacińskie słowa zaklęcia. Lockwood zajmuje miejsce niedaleko niej i próbuje zmusić ją, aby z nim porozmawiała. W końcu dziewczyna przerywa i wyjaśnia chłopakowi, co robi. Opowiada, jak kiedyś uwielbiali bawić się z Luke'iem w chowanego. Odkryli wtedy sposób, by oszukiwać za pomocą zaklęcia, patrząc przez oczy drugiego. Właśnie to teraz próbuje zrobić z Kaiem. Po krótkiej chwili widzi Damona, który pyta Malachai, jak długo coś jeszcze potrwa. Panna Parker mruga kilkakrotnie i ze złością zamyka książkę, mówiąc, iż drań jest w domu Salvatore'ów. Tyler nie widzi żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby się tam udać, na co Liv odpowiada, iż najwyraźniej wampir znalazł sposób, aby działać wspólnie z jej bratem. Nerwowo sprząta świece i inne pozostałości po zaklęciu. Tyler mówi, oż rozumie, jak bardzo jest teraz wściekła, ale przez zabójstwo Kaia umrze cały jej sabat. Jej ojciec, Josette, ona. Dziewczyna uważa jednak, iż to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ i tak byliby wszyscy martwi - Kai nigdy by im nie odpuścił. Jeżeli wybierze tą drogę, będzie mogła zabrać go ze sobą, tym samym chroniąc życie innych ludzi. Zły Lockwood zatrzymuje ją. Przypomina jej, iż przyrzekł, że zanim ktokolwiek ją thumb|245px|Liv zadaje ból Kaiowi.skrzywdzi, będzie musiał najpierw zmierzyć się z nim, a to obejmuje także ją. Słysząc to, dziewczyna delikatnie unosi kąciki ust w uśmiechu i całuje chłopaka. Następnie pochyla się w stronę jego ucha, chcąc mu coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast słów wyjaśnienia, z jej ust padają dwa łacińskie słowa, po których nieprzytomny Tyler pada na ziemię. Panna Parker go przeprasza, zabiera bluzę i w pośpiechu wychodzi. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Liv to piękna blondynka o zielono-niebieskich oczach i szczupłej sylwetce. Włosy sięgają jej za ramiona, opadając spiralami na plecy. Dziewczyna ubiera się zwyczajnie, ale w każdej jej stylizacji jest przynajmniej jeden element, który sprawia, że zyskuje miano seksownego ubioru. Ze względu na swoją urodę i charakter, Liv robi spore wrażenie na mężczyznach. 477.png|Sezon 5 10402702_403676403119985_3167266410645568842_n.png|Sezon 6 Osobowość Olivia to pewna siebie dziewczyna, dla której liczy się przede wszystkim ochrona siebie i swojego brata. Jest utalentowaną aktorką, co udowadnia, kiedy bardzo wiarygodnie udaje przed Bonnie początkującą czarownicę, co nie jest łatwe, zważywszy na moc, jaką dziewczyna posiada. Była w stanie zrobić wiele dla Sabatu - narażała swoje życie, aby zabić sobowtóra. Wykazała wtedy także zdeterminowanie, ponieważ się nie poddawała. Była zdecydowana zabić Elenę, ale na końcu uświadomiła sobie, że też są ludźmi i mają uczucia. Razem z bratem są mili, jednak to Luke wydaje się być bardziej serdeczny. Jeżeli chodzi o sprawy uczuciowe, Liv nigdy nie angażowała się w związki ani nie pozwalała sobie niczego odczuwać, ponieważ wiedziała, że czeka ją połączenie z Lukiem, w wyniku którego umrze albo ona, albo on. Kiedy zakochała się w Tylerze, była dla niego niemiła i sarkastyczna, mając nadzieję, iż to go od niej odtrącić, a ona sama przestanie coś do niego czuć. Wystąpienia Sezon 5 *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' wspomniana *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime'' Moce i zdolności Słabości *thumb|210px|Olivia pod wpływem magii Kaia.Niedowierzanie - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - 210px|thumb|Liv jest wyczerpana i osłabiona zaklęciem.przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, czarownicy są podatni na czary. Relacje |-|Partnerzy= Tyler Lockwood |-|Rodzina= Lucas Parker ---- Malachai Parker ---- Josette Laughlin ---- Joshua Parker |-|Przyjaciele/sojusznicy= Bonnie Bennett ---- Elena Gilbert ---- Caroline Forbes ---- Damon Salvatore ---- Jeremy Gilbert Ciekawostki *Podobał jej się Jeremy. *Jest o pięć sekund starsza od swojego brata bliźniaka, Luke'a. *Jest jedyną czarownicą, która wskrzesiła więcej niż jedną osobę. *Zakochała się w Tylerze - ze wzajemnością. *Tyler zabrał ją do Mystic Falls, ponieważ tam nie działa żadna magia, co oznacza, że Sabat Bliźniąt nie będzie w stanie jej odnaleźć za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego. Będą musieli uciec się do tradycyjnych metod. *Damon uważa, że jej krew jest gorzka. *Ona i Luke są drugą parą bliźniaków w ich rodzinie (pierwsza - Kai i Jo). *Jest silniejszą czarownicą od Bonnie, co stwierdza sama panna Bennett w Man on Fire. *Jest członkinią Sabatu Bliźniąt. *W Welcome to Paradise, wyznaje Tylerowi, że coś do niego czuje. *Chodzi na wykłady okultystyczne Alaricka. *Zabił potrąconego chłopaka przez Tylera, aby Lockwood uniknął aktywowania wilczego genu. *Chociaż Kai chciał ją zabić, zmienił zdanie i zawarł umowę z Tylerem. *Jest jedyną czarownicą, które wprowadzona w piątym sezonie, dożyła szóstego. *Jest słabsza od Luke'a, przez co umarłaby, gdyby doszło między nimi do połączenia. *Luke połączył się z Kaiem, aby jej nie zabić i tym samym ocalić jej życie, poświęcając swoje. *Nie powiedziała Tylerowi, kiedy ona i Luke mają urodziny. }} Galeria |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Rodzina Parker Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie